Black Lagoon City of sin
by Marcus Tyberious
Summary: Dangerous characters come tot he city of sin Roanapur. A vigilante preist attmepts to fight the most dangerous city in the world, and a Psycotic Warrior joins the Lagoon company.


**HELLO HELLO HELLO how is everyone good my second story!Grim future is still going but no one is givinig me motivation to continue it hopefully this one is just as good if not better then the other let me know reviews provid extra moto )))**

**Black Lagoon**

**Chapter one**

**Bullet for the Rightous**

A cold night engulfs the sea. On a small transport boat a man stands at the bow looking at the city of sin, Roanapur. He was wearing a preists robe and black wire framed sungalsses his skin was lightly tan and his hair was as black as the night. the man inhaled deeply and says softly.

"Ezekiel 25 verse 3-4, verse 13-14, and verse 16, The Soveriegn Lord says: O city that brings on herself doom by shedding blood in her midst and defiles herself by making idols, you have become guilty because of the blood you have shed and have become defiled by the idols you have made. You have brought your days to a close, and the end of your years has come. I will surely strike my hands togather at the unjust gain you have made and the blood you have shed in your midst."

The Preist draws a .45 brightly polished with a cross etched into the side and points it at Roanapur.

"Will your courage endure or your hands be strong in the days I deal with you? I the Lord have spoken, and I will do it. When you have been defiled in the eyes of the Nations, you will know that I am the Lord."

A gust of chilling wind blows by the Preist and he softly whispers.

"Amen."

**Yellow flag 2 hours later.**

Revy and Rock were enjoying a bottle of rum when the preist walked into the room. The bar went silent; They were all looking over at the Preist wondering what a individual like him would be doing in a murderhole like the Yellow flag.

He slowly walked towards the bar and sat down a chair away from Revy.

Everyone in the bar returned to there activities.

"Water." The Priest said sternly.

The bartender scoffed and poured him a glass of whisky.

"If your going to come to a bar have a real fucking drink."

Revy being drunk turned around and rudely asked.

"Hey whats with the outfit are you with the Rip-off Church?"

The Preist sat quitly not saying a word looking down at the glass of whiskey before him.

Revy being impatient knocked the glass of whiskey away from him and roared.

"You Ignoreing me? You mother fucker I asked you a question."

Rock stood up and wobbled trying to reason with Revy.

"Revy come on lets just continue drinking."

At the same time the door to the Yellow flag was kicked in. Members of the Irish Mafia walked into the bar.

"Well well, lads look at what we have here." The man spoke with a thick Irish accent.

Revy scoffed and said.

"Great its O'Mally and the fucking leprechauns."

"Me and the lads were going out fer a wee stroll in this here city, when I caught wind of a rumor. A preist fellar came rolling into town, and this fellar matches the discription of another fellar who killed alot of me mates in Ireland." O'Mally said.

O'Mally lit a cigerette and chuckled.

"Someone should have told you Preist; never give an Irish man a reason for revenge." He contined

the preist stood up and turned to the Irish.

"How do ye like these odds? There are a dozen of me mates here and only one of you." O'Mally gloated.

Looking at the ground the preist said this prayer.

"For those who walk the rightous path, Fear no evil. For those who walked Evil's path, beware my rightous wrath. So says the Lord: I will display swift vengence and furious anger upon the wicked, and smite those who would taint and spill innocent blood and they will know that they have been punished by thier Soverign Lord... Amen."

The presit drew two .45's brightly polished with the cross etched in the sides. Before the Irish had a chance to react he fired and put a round threw O'Mally's head. The bullet made a gaping hole in his forehead spraying blood on the men behind them temporarly blinding them. The Preist fired again striking another man in the head. The remaining men drew uzi's from their coats and emptied there clips at The Preist. Revy, Rock and The preist Leaped behind the bar to take cover.

"What did you do to piss off the Irish?" Revy inquired.

"I wiped out there operations in Ireland." The Preist replied.

Revy just laughed and said.

"If thats true you got some balls."

The bartender looked at Revy and started shouting.

"Damn it Revy you bitch! Why is it everytime my bar gets destoryed you are here?"

"Fuck off! This was his fault this time." Revy pointed at The preist.

"Fine then you get the bill." The bartender shouted.

The Priest Moved tot he edge of the bar he leaned out and shot one of the mobsters in the leg. The mobster fell backwards and he accidently shot another Mobster several times in the chest. The Preist fired again striking the mobster in the forehead. Then moved back behind the bar.

The Preist holstered his pistols and pulled out a flashbang gernade he tapped his arm against the bar and a blade shot out of his sleeve just above his wrist. He tossed the flashbang over the bar. After a few seconds the gernade with off. Revy immediatly stood up and fired widly putting a few of the mobsters down before the preist charged out and stabbed one in the neck and completly decapatated the one standing next to him. He then picked up two Uzi's and fired widly at the men and wemon who stayed and hid under the tables. The Preist stood completly still. Bullet riddled corpses layed scattered across the floor of the Yellow flag; blood began to pool on the floor. One man managed to survive but was wounded in the barrage of gun fire. he was laying ont he floor moaning in pain to the Preist's left. The Priest raised an uzi with out even looking he placed one round in the mans forehead.

"Requiescat in pace" The preist whispered softly.

Revy looked around at the devestation and smiled.

"He has some skill." Revy pointed out.

"Come on Revy lets get out of here before the police show up." Rock insisted.

Revy nods.

The bartender stood up slowly looking around at his destroyed bar.

"Well at least it's mostly intact." The Bartender ethusiasticly said.

The Preist severs O'mally's had and stuffs it in a brown bag. He then quietly leaves the bar. As he leaves the roof collapses onto the floor.

"Fuck me." The bartender moaned.

**Lagoon Office 25 minutes later.**

Dutch was speaking. to a individual on the couch when Revy and Rock walked in.

"Hey Dutch we just saw a preist Fuck up the Irish Mafia." Revy chuckled.

"Guess they didn't have there lucky charms on them." The man chuckled.

The man was ripped looked like he was strong as an Ox. His eyes were bright blue and he had a high and tight hair cut, he wore black jeans with combat boots and a back T-shirt he had one visible tattoo on his forearm it said. "USMC" he has two pistols both 1911 colts.

"Hey Dutch who is the wise guy?" Revy inquired.

"This is Benjimen Soar and he is Lagoon's latest employee." Dutch replied.

Revy's jaw dropped then she completly flips.

"WHAT! why the fuck are you hiring another dipshit amatur?" Revy shouted.

Benjimen although he seemed like a normal individual he had a another soul living inside of him that taunts and torments him. His alter ego is a man wearing a black suit he had spikey hair and red eyes.

"This is the first time we have seen a women have instant dislike of us." The ego said.

"Well Marshell maybe there is a history behind that. If I do my job efficently maybe in time we can work togather with no issues." Benjimen said.

Although Benjimen was talking to Marshell to everyone else it looked like he was sitting on the couch quitely.

"His resume speaks for itself." Dutch replied.

"He could have lied Dutch." Revy pointed out.

"True, but I had Benny boy confirm it. It's quite impressive." Dutch replied.

"So what are his credentials?" Rock inquired.

"Eight years in the Marine corps two years as a engineer and the other six in Recon as a sabatour and sniper, five tours, 4 purple hearts, 1 silver star and the medal of honor. As an engineer I worked with humvee's and I worked with armourers as well, so can fix pretty much any vehicle with an engine and any gun that shoots bullets." Benjimen explained.

"You forgot to tell them about the nasty massecre in Kandahar." Marshell chuckled

"It's not important, and I doubt they would even care. These are not the kind of people who would be impressed if I have killed a few soldiers." Benjimen snapped

Marshell chuckled and said. "You think they know what the Middle eastern's called us"

"No... Not yet anyway. They only looked up our record jacket, It wouldn't have nick names and ghost stories, but if they dug deeper I have no doubt they would find out." Benjimen replied.

"That name shook the West and the east." Marshel chuckled.

"In the north maybe were in the southern hemisphere now... Different villians, different legends. They probably don't know and/or don't give a fuck." Benjimen explained.

Revy scoffed and said.

"Whatever."

"Well welcome to the Lagoon company, My name is rock." Rock politly introduced himself to Benjimen.

"Pleasure to meet your aquintence." Benjimen said.

Dutch lit a cigerette and said.

"You can stay here untill you find your own place. Excuse me I have to make an errand."

Benjimen nodded and said.

"Appreicate it Dutch."

Revy was obviously pissed off at Dutch's decision. She sits in a chair next to the couch.

"You look like you're going to be a real pain in the ass." Revy scold.

Benjimen simply chuckled and replied.

"We will see. won't we."

**Hotel Moscow 4 hours later.**

The Preist is standing in a dark corner in Balalaika's office completly out of site. When Balalika walked into her offic she immediatly knew someone was in her office.

"Come out now." She ordered.

There was a short pause before the Priest said anything.

"Your senses are sharp." The Priest said.

Balalaika glared at the Preist and said.

Her Sergant drew a makarov pistol and took aim.

"Well this isnt a Assasination attempt so why are you here."

The preist came into the light and reveled himself.

"I'm here to make an offer." The Priest said.

Balalaika coldly glared at the Preist and said.

"What makes you think I want anything from you?"

"Because I can do, what others cannot."

Balalaika chuckled and said.

"And what would that be?"

"I can eliminate your competitors with ease." The Preist replied.

"then why havent you done it?" Balalaika inquired.

"If your good at something never do it for free." The Priest replied.

Balalaika draws a Makarov pistol and points it at the Priest.

"What makes you think I need or want your help Priest? I can eliminate them and I will control it all." Balalaika snapped.

The Priest sighs and says.

"I have no doubt that you are more then capable of taking them down... Im just offering a easier way to do it and a much cheaper way to do it and to prove it I came with a gift to prove that I can do it."

The Preist throws a brown bag onto Balalika's desk th bottom of the bag was crimson red and blood oozed out of it. Balalaika approached her desk and opened the bag only to reveal a bloodly dismembered head.

"I doubt the Irish Mafia is going to be giving you trouble anytime soon. Mr. O'Mally thought he could hide from me in the gutters of Roanapur, but he was sadly mistaken." The Priest said.

Balalaika chuckled and looked up at the Priest.

"Those Irish have been sneaking Organs all over my turf." Balalika said.

"How much will it take to make these headaches dissapear?" She continued.

"50,000$ per organization." The Preist said.

Balalaika smiled and said.

"Hmm... cheap... as you said. Very well."

The Preist nodded and walked for the exit.

"Why so cheap? Other people would have asked for millions for this kind of work." Balalika inquired.

"Just enough to cover the expenses. Nothing more." The Preist said as he left.

"Sergant... Run a back round on this Preist I want to know everything there is about him." Balalika ordered.

"Yes ma'am I'll get right on it."


End file.
